


Snow Storms and Old Magic

by Angrykarin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demigods, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is Harry Potter's Parent, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Eirlys (Female Harry Potter) is a child of both Loki (MCU) and Zeus (PJO) via an old magic ritual used by the Potters, who were unable to have a child themselves due to damage from James’ line inbreeding to hell and back and Lily taking a vile hex in battle from Bellatrix. Zeus and Loki are actually very taken with one another, but hide their relationship as both Odin and Hera are spiteful and dangerous to their children.Neither pantheon nor the Wizarding world is ready for Eirlys Kheîma Potter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Loki/Zeus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	Snow Storms and Old Magic

It wasn’t uncommon for those among the magical population to do things like this, rituals to the Old Gods for blessings of one sort or another. Especially this particular ritual: The Blessed Child Ritual. It was honestly a necessity in most of the older pureblood lines courtesy of all the inbreeding.

Sirius and his brother were even results from this same ritual, their godly parent being one of the Black family’s patron gods each; Regulus’ being Pluto and Sirius’ Hermes. And yet Walburga wondered why her eldest had such a free spirit and penchant for mischief? Pureblood logic at its finest.

The Potters were thanking their brother in all but blood (though in James’ case there was some in a distant sense because Wizarding Britain is so isolated and inbred) for his knowledge in this ritual at the moment. James was unlikely to get Lily pregnant anytime soon due to how his ancestors’ chose keeping pure over keeping sane for centuries. And even if, by some miracle he DID manage to get her pregnant it wouldn’t stick anymore, as his wife had recently taken a rather vile hex from Bellatrix in battle that had damaged her womb irreparably.

But now, after this ritual if things go well, they would have the baby they wanted so badly.

The couple chose the Gods to appeal to for their child carefully... Well, mostly anyways. James immediately selected his patron Loki as his choice, a fair choice as a God of Magic as well as the mischief her husband and brother Sirius so loved. Lily meanwhile put a lot of thought into her choice.

The redhead witch was muggleborn, unfamiliar with the majority of Old Gods and their practices, and was raised Catholic. She was also more than aware of how spiteful most Gods could be, especially if snubbed in some way, and how some were far better parents than others… Albeit in very different ways than mortals usually were.

It was with these thoughts in mind, as well as his domains and abilities, that led Lily to choosing not just her Patrons but which of them to appeal to. The look on her husband and Sirius’ faces when she chose Zeus himself, Leader of the Hellenistic Pantheon, is something the witch will savor forever. And as much as James reminds her how the King of the Greek Gods is a cheating spouse, and Sirius notes his easily stoked ire and penchant for smiting mere mortals like themselves with zero hesitation or guilt, Lily knew that beside those same traits was the very one she counted on for her baby’s survival.

Zeus loved his children, especially the demigods and daughters among them. And while distant with his less godly offspring, and even his godly ones, he did send them gifts and keep an eye on them. The Sky God also showed even the children he openly disliked favor and lenience he rarely - if ever - showed elsewhere.

And Zeus was not above smiting an uppity mortal who dared to threaten one of his demigod children. Gods forgive any of the Norse Pantheon if they chose to do the same, as they frequently sought to do to Loki’s children - God, Demigod, or beast in form. Because even Odin himself wouldn’t dare threaten a child of the Sky God, the ensuing war wouldn’t be worth it.

That was exactly what Lily was counting on.

As the ritual was set up and the proper offerings set the couple nodded to each other. “Here we go…”

-

Loki smiled as he felt a tug of summoning on his seidr. While in the old days mortals were rather fond of calling his brother, father, and any of the other warriors for aid these days it was mainly he and his mother - occasionally Freya or Eir as well - summoned to Midgard. While most mortals changed faith to the Greco-Roman Pantheon, and later the Nomadic God and his son Jesus, the mortals blessed with seidr never forgot them or stopped their worship.

And mortals of seidr preferred help from those gifted with seidr.

As the Norse Pantheons God of Magic and strongest Seidrmadr among them Loki had become very popular to modern day mortals. His mother only slightly behind him in popularity, followed immediately by Eir and Freya, for the sheer fact that women sometimes called them for their other domains of motherhood, healing, and beauty. Among mortal seidrmadr, like his time among the Vanir and Elves of Alfheim, it was normal for both men and women to wield seidr as he did. Seidrmadr was not an insult nor did using it in battle make him less a warrior in their eyes.

Mortal seidrmadr even admired his cleverness and skill in trickery, his silver tongue. And a select few even worshiped his children. It was wonderful.

Loki recognized some of the foreign seidr pulling at his own. James Potter and his line having worshiped him for centuries now, the mortal in question being his current most devoted and favored worshiper to date. James was a gifted seidrmadr, a warrior in a way he himself was, and a prankster the God of Mischief was proud to call his own. The raven haired God answered the call for him with glee, taking one of his side paths to Midgard to avoid the gaze of Heimdall and his father.

Green eyes widened when he saw not only the ritual his favored worshiper was calling him with but that he wasn’t the only God to answer. Electric blue eyes stared at him from the other side of the ritual circle, the bearded and powerful male across from him bearing hair as black as Loki’s own rather than the grey or white most mortals gave the Greek God King of the Skies in artwork. And his presence here was as fascinating as it was imposing.

Oddly enough, despite having to share this particular ritual with Loki of all the Norse Pantheon Zeus didn’t seem at all bothered by the idea. In fact the God of Mischief would even say his gaze was more curious and appraising than the typical distaste or wariness he was used to from older and stronger Gods. The idea of sharing a child with another male God similarly didn’t even make the Sky god blink.

Then again, Odin often mentioned that the stronger Pantheon’s habits were “distasteful”. And if there was one thing Asgardians found glee in tormenting him and others for it was being, as one of his American worshipers put it “less than straight”.

“Lord Zeus.” Loki started, bowing elegantly “I have to say I am both surprised and honored to share this particular ritual with you.”

The Sky God smiled, more a cocky grin than anything else, as he replied “And I have to say that was unaware that Odin was hiding someone so polite and nice to look at among his Pantheon. Its a shame I haven’t seen you among my few meetings with him…?”

“Prince Loki. Younger son of Odin and Frigga, God of Magic, Mischief, and Fire; Lie-smith, Silver-tongue, and Sky-Walker.”

Both Gods’ smiles grew before turning to the mortals that summoned them, James’ gaping combined with his wife’s amused glee only making the pair’s smiles grow. This was going to be fun. And best of all, with Zeus himself as a participant Odin wouldn’t DARE go after ****this**** child of Loki’s.

For once his baby might actually be safe and happy.


End file.
